


When The Night Is Gone I’ll Be Alone

by velvetjinx



Series: Bucky and the Asset [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Canon Compliant, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-cest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky’s visitor comes back, wanting more. Bucky doesn’t even want to resist.





	When The Night Is Gone I’ll Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Another Night” By The Real McCoy (90s europop hecking yeah). 
> 
> Written for square 17 of my MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 card!!!

It had been six months since the Winter Soldier’s nocturnal visit, but Bucky was still thinking about it. Every so often as he lay in bed, he’d feel the whisper of a ghostly touch on his skin, and remember. 

He was lying in bed one night, naked aside from his boxers due to the heat, blanket kicked off, when he heard a noise from the corner of the room. He reached under the pillow for his knife and threw it,and it bounced off a familiar metal arm. 

“You know, you should wear a bell,” Bucky said crossly as the man approached him. 

The Asset smirked. “Where would the fun be in that?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky looked at him curiously. “How are you getting here?”

He shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. And I don’t know why I can remember things when I’m here. Maybe I’m a figment of your imagination. Maybe you’re a figment of _my_ imagination. Or maybe I’m really here. Whichever it is, I intend to make it satisfying enough for both of us.”

He knelt next to Bucky and drew him into a deep kiss. It wasn’t quite as strange as last time, but there was still the feeling of strangeness that Bucky was basically kissing himself. That—there was no point lying to himself—he intended to get himself off.

The Asset slid his metal hand down Bucky's chest to massage his already half-hard cock, making his hips buck up at the sudden pleasure. 

“Hmm, eager for it?” the Asset asked, and Bucky nodded. “Good. I have plans for this.” 

The Asset stripped quickly, and Bucky’s mouth began to water at the sight of that huge cock, hard and already leaking at the tip. He knelt next to Bucky, who reached down and stroked the Asset’s cock firmly, then swiped his thumb over the head. He sucked his thumb into his mouth, and the taste of the Asset, his other self, had his cock throbbing. The Asset crushed their mouths together, and Bucky felt as though he was being devoured. 

Together, they stripped Bucky out of his underwear, then, in one swift move, the Asset rolled them over so he was lying on his back with Bucky over him.

“Want you to fuck me,” the Asset said. “Want to ride that big cock hard and fast, get us both off.”

Bucky didn’t answer in words, instead kissing the Asset again, moaning at the feel of the Asset’s tongue against his. 

He took up the lube from the floor next to the mattress and coated his fingers as the Asset spread his legs wide, allowing Bucky access. Bucky bit his lip as he teased at the Asset’s hole with slick fingers, making him groan and push back. The Asset looked up at Bucky, trust in his gaze, and Bucky resolved to make this as good for him as he could, and take care of him. 

Bucky began to open the Asset up slowly, taking his time, making sure that the Asset was fully prepared. By the time he added a third finger, the Asset was bucking his hips up and growling. 

“I won’t fucking break,” he spat out, and Bucky grinned. 

“You’re so impatient,” he said softly, crooking his fingers up and making the Asset cry out, the noise echoing loudly in the spartan room. “You’re ready when I say you’re ready.”

“Fucking… tease,” the Asset panted, but there was admiration in his gaze. 

Bucky's own cock was rock hard and leaking against the sheet, and he shifted his hips slightly, getting some needed friction. 

“You ready?” Bucky asked, and the Asset nodded.

“Fuck, yeah, get that big cock in me.”

Bucky grinned, pulling out his fingers and covering his cock in lube, and bit his lip as the cool slick coated his sensitive skin. He positioned himself and looked down into the Asset’s familiar blue-gray eyes as he pushed inside. He watched the Asset’s expression change rapidly between discomfort, wonder and pleasure. When his hips met the Asset’s ass, Bucky paused until the creases on Asset’s brow smoothed out, then began to move his hips, thrusting slowly and shallowly. 

The Asset narrowed his eyes and grasped Bucky’s ass, hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Fuck me hard,” he growled, and Bucky nodded, hips shifting as he thrust harder and faster. The Asset’s fingers bit into his shoulders, his head tilting back on the pillow and mouth open on a drawn-out moan. Again, the fact that he was basically fucking his own body almost made Bucky pause, but the thought also made his cock pulse inside the Asset. It was wrong on so many levels, but somehow that turned him on even more. 

As he fucked the Asset hard, he poured lube over his metal hand, and began to stroke the Asset’s big cock. He wondered if it was strange that he found it so attractive, given that it was identical to his own, but dismissed the thought. It was too complex to think about, or to bother with in that moment. 

The Asset groaned and pushed his cock into Bucky’s hand then fucked himself back down onto Bucky’s cock. 

“Fuck fuck fuck you feel so good inside,” the Asset babbled, and Bucky grinned down at him, sweat-soaked hair falling into his eyes. 

“You like that?”

“Fuck, yeah, ungh your cock feels amazing.”

“Narcissist,” Bucky said with a laugh, rolling his hips so his cock hit that spot inside of the Asset, making him cry out. “Look at you, so desperate to get fucked by your own cock.”

“Like you were last time?” the Asset groaned, batting Bucky’s hand away so he could stroke himself.

“Yeah,” Bucky retorted, grinning. “Just like I was last time.”

“You were so hot for it, _fuck_ , you were desperate to get fucked.”

“Fuck yeah, and I was pretty fucking desperate to fuck you this time, get my cock in that tight ass, stroke that big, pretty cock, watch you touch yourself, make you come while I fuck you.”

“Oh shit,” the Asset gasped, “gonna come, fuck, gonna come, coming, coming!” and he came with a cry, cock spurting over his stomach and chest. 

Bucky fucked him through it, the Asset’s muscles clenching around him and driving him closer to the edge. 

“Come on,” the Asset murmured. “Come on, come inside me, want to feel your spunk dripping down my thighs…”

“Fuck!” Bucky cried, his orgasm overtaking him, and he thrust deep inside the Asset, hips stilling as he came hard. 

He leaned down and kissed the Asset deeply as he caught his breath, then pulled out slowly. The Asset hummed contentedly, reaching down and touching his asshole. 

“Fuck, I can feel your come at my asshole, that’s so hot,” the Asset told him, and Bucky had to see. He looked down, biting his lip as his cock twitched at the sight of that open hole leaking his come. 

“It really fucking is.” Bucky paused. “So how will you get back?”

The Asset shrugged. “Beats me. I don’t even know how I get here.” He kissed Bucky, licking his way into Bucky’s mouth. “But you should get some sleep.”

Bucky nodded and lay down, head on the Asset’s chest, quickly falling into a deep, post-coital slumber. 

***

When he woke, the sun was streaming in the windows above the newspapers, and again, he thought he might have been dreaming. But when he went to the bathroom, there were bruises on his shoulders and ass, just the right shape for two strong hands. 

Bucky couldn’t help but grin to himself. Fucking another version of himself may have been unconventional, but it was still ridiculously hot, and he had no regrets. He just wished the Asset could have stayed long enough for round three.


End file.
